Seeing Without Light
by wannabeAngel
Summary: Tsukasa told Tsukushi to go away when she came to him in NY. She returned to Japan with Rui, confused. What happens when the gang gets in a car w/a reluctant driver who has roadroage? Tsukushi's whole view on life changes, Literally. Please R&R ^_^;;


Even after all that had happened-changed, he could make her heart flutter. Hanazawa Rui. She could not help myself from returning to him, fight after fight, time after time.  
  
She recalled the words Doumiyouji had sputtered, "I'm not going back with you. Don't you understand you commoner?" Tears began to fall and he handed her his handkerchief. She looked up in surprise, hoping maybe it was just her ears that were playing tricks on her. She reached out to him with the handkerchief in hand. "Eww. Don't bother. You can keep it. It's trash to me now." With that he walked out of the room. Doumiyouji Kaede slipped in to inform her that she was no longer needed here.  
  
As the scenes played, loop-repeat her head, she began to break down and cry. Sure, she was Makino Tsukushi, long since nicknamed 'the weed,' but she couldn't always be strong-she couldn't always weather the storm. And this time, it was the last draw.  
  
"Are you okay Makino?" A familiar voice broke through to me. Nishikado Soujirou. "Leave her alone." Ahh. Rui coming to my defense as always. The busy sounds of the airport stopped the remaining F4 member and the rest of the gang from commenting. A surprise party had been planned at Okawahara Shigeru's mansion, but things didn't seem to be going well. Everyone had expected to see Rui, then Tsukasa and Tsukushi, not just Rui, and just Tsukushi. They were itching to know what had happened, but kept themselves in check.  
  
Suddenly, Tsukushi fainted but Rui stepped forward in time to catch her.  
  
"I don't wa-" Rui cut in, "Just for today." The brown haired girl nodded and relented. She felt so weak after all that had happened in the past few days. The trip had given her too much idle time to think, and rethink, then think it over another time. True, thought helps, but it is a double-edged sword that can turn into obsession or twist the event into a work of fiction.  
  
"No party huh?" asked Mimasaka Akira lightheartedly. It only earned him glares from Sanjou Sakurako and Okawahara Shigeru.  
  
"Let's go Akira. We might as well take a night on the town."  
  
"Yeah. We'll join you, right Sakurako?" said a winking Shigeru. They had all silently agreed it would be best to leave them alone for the night-but of course pound them with questions later.  
  
"Okay. We'll be off then, Rui. If you guys need anything, you know where to find us." Rui only grunted in their direction as he got into his limousine. He could not send her home in her condition, especially since she was drifting in and out of sleep while leaning on his shoulder. He could only guess what was on her mind. Tsukasa. He had hurt Tsukushi. Rui clenched his fists. He had given her up only on the condition that Tsukasa would never send her back to him, crying again. And although it had happened frequently, it was nothing like this. He could tell her to go back to him and know it was for the best. but not this time. Was this what she wanted: Heartbreak after heartbreak, in a never ending cycle? Oh well. No matter. Nothing could be done for a few days. He could at least rest for that long- and give her the chance to do the same.  
  
"Where to, Sir?"  
  
". where are my parents?"  
  
"They are both away on business, Sir. Mr. Hanazawa is in Europe and Mrs. Hanazawa is in Austrailia."  
  
". when are they returning?"  
  
"Not for another week, Sir."  
  
". take us home then."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Mmmm. It was so nice and warm that she almost forgot to wonder where she was. But the distinct scent of a man's cologne drew her away from her sleep. She raised her head, trying in vain to find who's company she was in, and would have gotten out of bed of Rui had not come to her.  
  
"You're up." Hanazawa Rui. Then she remembered what had happened. and also what day it was. Her face went from a peaceful smile, to a painful regret, then to a surprised wide-eyed look.  
  
"What time is it?!" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Past noon."  
  
"O.M.G. I have to get to school! I have a calculus test today. and an English test. and loads of homework to make up." She proceeded to climb out of bed and march out the door, only to realize, she did not know what or where she was going!  
  
She looked down slowly. "Ack. Rui. I need my clothes, and my bags, and my." She looked herself over to think of what else she needed. "I'm a mess, aren't I?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Rui smiled and replied, "You're not going to school today."  
  
"What do you mean I'm not! Don't try to tell me what to do or what I can't do, Hanazawa Rui." Even while dead tired, and looking like a mess, Makino Tsukushi was still Makino Tsukushi. Her fighting spirit had kicked in already. He laughed that rare laugh of his. "What's so funny?" demanded Tsukushi.  
  
"How are you going to get your things if I don't tell you where they are?" A wicked look passed over his eyes. She smiled and threw her hands up in mock despair.  
  
"Okay. But only for today since I'm late already. But tomorrow! I MUST be there!" She was cute to him when she was determined, or angry, or annoyed, or sad for that matter. She was his goddess, yet she was totally oblivious. Then the aching hit. Tsukasa. The tears came again and this time, she openly turned to the only one she had left-Rui. He held her and quietly cursed his curly haired friend. What had caused him to drive her off like that?  
  
*ring ring* "Doumiyouji Tsukasa speaking." "What'd you do to her?" ".Rui? Who're you talking about." "What'd you do to her?" ".you mean Makino?" "I'll ask you again. What'd you do to her?" "Nothing. Just the truth. We don't belong together. We aren't two peas in a pot." "-_-;; that's pod." *click* "Whatever okay! I can say whatever I want-" *beep beep beep* "That asshole hung up on me!"  
  
It was definetly the work of his mother, Doumiyouji Kaede. Rui held her as she cried to herself until they were interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir."  
  
"What is it, I'm busy!"  
  
"Sorry, Sir, but you have guests. Mr. Mimasaka and Mr. Nishikado are here along with Ms. Sakurako and Ms. Okawahara."  
  
He sighed to himself. Figures. They can only be patient for so long. "Show them into the study on the west wing."  
  
Tsukushi turned beet red as she looked down. As if knowing what she was thinking, he walked over to a closet and handed her a bathrobe. It was white with the initials HR in the corner. They walked through several corridors and several flights of stairs before reaching the room.  
  
"Oooh! Tsukushi in a bathrobe. you know what this means!" snickered Akira.  
  
"That's my boy, Rui! We knew you were too much man to sit around!" chirped Soujirou. Shigeru slapped them across the heads.  
  
"Rui isn't like you stupid play boys. Anyway, what about Tsukasa, huh?" Sakurako was the only one who actually inquired about Tsukushi's health.  
  
"Makino-sempai! Daijobu desu-ka?"  
  
"Hai! I'm a weed, you can't keep me down for long!" she gave them a small, forced smile. The people in the room were skeptical of the smile, but accepted it for now.  
  
"Tell us what happened. We need to know." Rui and Tsukushi looked at each other. She clearly wasn't ready to tell them yet. Silence filled the room.  
  
"I know. You're not ready right? Well this time, you're going to have to get over it-fast. Have any of you checked your mail? Don't you remember what day it is in 3 weeks?" Tsukushi's eyes went round and she sighed deeply. It was going to be HIS birthday. And he would be back to have his annually birthday party.  
  
"So soon." And so the group sat around as the story was told by Tsukushi herself.  
  
"He said go away and I think that's exactly what I'm going to do." She ended defiantly.  
  
"What do you mean??"  
  
"I mean, I don't know if I can keep chasing him around."  
  
"What. are you going to give up on Tsukasa?"  
  
"But you guys are like. meant to be!" returned Soujirou in a stupid, clueless way. Shigeru looked at him blankly, raised an eye brow, then hit him across his forehead.  
  
"This just happened, take it slow" she advised her friend. Tsukushi knew they meant well, but they weren't helping by expecting her to go back to him. to a sort of dependency that had crushed her when he left. Well, technically she left him but only since he told her to leave. It was all so complicated!  
  
"Well, now you know the story. But. what do we do about the party?" She might've been tired, but her senses were keen and she was awaiting an opportunity to confront Kaede. Even if she did give up on Tsukasa, she wanted an explanation and she did not care who it was from at this point.  
  
Shigeru pulled out her invitation. It was going to be a birthday formal held at a Maple Hotel branch. He was going to be 19, and by the looks of it, there were probably going to be more presents this year than last. They could tell just by looking at the invitation. The "high class" had certain ways of displaying what they expected while being subtle. They groaned. It was going to be eventful. Probably even more so than when Makino had played a "concert" for Kaede.  
  
"Hey! Let's go to my house and think or whatever. This is boring-no offense Rui." Chimed Sakurako. They agreed and decided to all climb into Sakurako's new mini van since no one was in the mood to drive. However, this needsome task was put upon the shoulders of a reluctant somebody and Tsukushi was given 'shot gun' so that she could be given a brief respite. Now the roads of Tokyo were full of traffic although it was only the afternoon.  
  
"Yo, drive faster."  
  
"Do you not see these cars around us? Do you not think I'd drive faster if I could?"  
  
"Hey, chill. It's a tight fit back here!"  
  
"Why don't you just sit back and not try to tell me how to drive." The driver looked back vehemently.  
  
"OMG LOOK OUT!" The car screeched to a stop but it was too late. They had run a red light then in an attempt to avoid traffic, swerved off the road and hit a pole. 


End file.
